


Кожа и кости

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, shower
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Сколько Хедера себя помнил – включая ту, смертную жизнь, которая прошла под бесконечные разговоры об ордене и Кораксе, - Гвардейцев Ворона полагалось сравнивать с их птицей-покровителем.Но сравнить капитана Аэтона Шаана с вороном у Хедеры никак не поворачивался язык.**************************************************************************************************************Небольшая зарисовочка про Шаана и Хедеру по заявкам трудящихся.Вольное продолжение к тексту "День Гнева, Ночь Молчания" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746473)
Relationships: Aethon Shaan/OMP
Kudos: 16





	Кожа и кости

Сколько Хедера себя помнил – включая ту, смертную жизнь, которая прошла под бесконечные разговоры об ордене и Кораксе, - Гвардейцев Ворона полагалось сравнивать с их птицей-покровителем. Они «по-птичьи» склоняли голову, заинтересованно глядя на собеседника, жгуче-черный шелк волос блестел так же, как гладкие антрацитовые перья, внимательные черные глаза не уступали «обсидиановым бусинам» птичьих глаз, а благородные профили напоминали о птичьих клювах. Даже кости у юных неофитов были «по-птичьи» тонкими.

Но сравнить капитана Аэтона Шаана с вороном у Хедеры никак не поворачивался язык.

Его вообще сложно было сравнить с какой-нибудь птицей. Куда больше он походил на хайбагу, желтоглазого утопленника, упыря из городских киаварских легенд. Жилистый, костлявый, бледный с просинью, с резкими скулами, запавшими щеками, и длинными, тонкими, узловатыми пальцами - Шаан совершенно не походил на ворона.

Если уж непременно требовалась птица, то с точки зрения Хедеры капитан напоминал разве что нетрицианского стервятника, и то, птицей его можно было назвать весьма относительно – эти летающие падальщики являли собой некое переходное звено эволюции между ящерами и птицами. Жилистые, костлявые, с сияющими отраженным светом глазами, они в изобилии кружили над полями сражений по ночам, то и дело разражаясь сиплыми криками.

Сиплый голос Аэтона только усиливал это сходство.

И когда капитан ссутуливался – как, например, сейчас, когда он стоял у стены, дожидаясь, пока Хедера омоет ему спину, - то резко очерченные, выпирающие лопатки шевелились под бледной кожей, как рудименты крыльев. Казалось, что они вот-вот прорвутся наружу и раскроются, растопырив полупрозрачные перепонки.

Вообще-то в обязанности заместителя капитана бытовая помощь не входила. Для этого существовали сервы, которые всегда были готовы помочь одеться, побриться или подстричься, и обработать мелкие раны.

Но Хедера заявил, что так как виноват в состоянии капитана отчасти все-таки он – нужно было не давать командиру перетруждаться и уж точно не стоило поддаваться на его уговоры продолжать тренировку, - значит, и помочь тоже должен он.

Аэтон четыре цикла провел над бумагами, практически не разгибаясь, прерываясь лишь на редкие трапезы и такие же редкие и короткие медитации, заменявшие ему полноценный отдых. В середине пятого цикла, когда места на столе для новых бумаг уже не осталось, капитан с хрустом размял шею и заявил, что еще немного – и он зарастет мхом и светящимися грибами. И пригласил Хедеру составить ему компанию на тренировке.

Хедера и сам обрадовался возможности поразмяться. Тем более, что капитан Шаан был во всех отношениях достойным противником. В свое время его лично обучал Ардарик Ваанес, занимавший должность старшего инструктора по рукопашному бою. Аэтон оказался способным учеником, впитав все, что мог дать ему блистательный наставник, а затем лишь сохранил и преумножил полученные навыки. И Хедера, в свою очередь, с большим удовольствием учился у самого капитана.

Шаан в совершенстве владел почти всеми видами холодного оружия, включая цепное и силовое, но чаще других предпочитал комплект из одноручного клинка и короткого боевого ножа. Противопоставить что-то такому набору было проблематично – на расстоянии, неудобном для клинка, Шаан орудовал ножом, а на расстоянии, неудобном для ножа, в дело вступал его меч. Нож куда проще было перевернуть обратным хватом при необходимости, а затем развернуть обратно и нанести удар под другим углом, встречая поднырнувшего под замах меча противника.

И Хедера, куда более привыкший к клинку-бастарду, более длинному и, как выяснилось, куда менее маневренному, очень скоро пожалел об отсутствии второго оружия.

Они гоняли друг друга по тренировочной клетке добрых несколько часов, сведя несколько раундов в ничью, прежде чем Хедера заблокировал капитана в углу.

\- Ты убит, Тано, - улыбнулся Хедера, когда острие его клинка замерло в считанных миллиметрах от кадыка капитана.

\- Угу, - Шаан улыбнулся уголком рта, по-кошачьи прищурив свои чудн _ы_ е глаза. – Посмотри вниз.

Хедера опустил глаза и увидел собственное отражение в лезвии ножа. Тот остановился в паре миллиметров от его живота, на пару пальцев ниже пупка. И окажись на месте капитана враг, он вонзил бы нож и рванул наверх, выпотрошив Хедеру одним движением. Сержант хмыкнул, и отступил на шаг, смиренно поднимая руки.

\- Признаю, сэр – без хитрого плана мне вас не одолеть. Но и я был не так уж и плох, а? – улыбнулся он.

\- Сойдет, - усмехнулся Шаан, убирая со лба выбившиеся из хвоста пряди.

\- Еще один раунд?

\- Пожалуй, хватит. Очень скоро начнутся общие тренировки у скаутов, так что нам стоит освободить для них площадку, - капитан поморщился, потирая левое плечо, и повращал им, словно разгоняя кровь. – Если Корвиде увидит меня здесь, то непременно начнет настаивать на том, чтобы я преподал мальчишкам пару уроков боя. А у меня есть дела поважнее, чем возиться со слетками.

Хедера послушно кивнул. Он и сам чувствовал себя вполне насытившимся. К тому же он заметил, как изменились в последнем бою движения капитана, ставшие резче и даже, пожалуй, натужнее. Он пропустил несколько ударов и слегка подрастерял концентрацию, впервые за всю тренировку позволив Хедере загнать себя в угол.

Сам Аэтон ничего не сказал. Хвалить или ругать Хедеру он тоже не стал, молча отправившись в душ, по дороге швырнув промокшую от пота тунику в ультразвуковой очиститель. Хедера замешкался, отдавая сервиторам-оружейникам тренировочные клинки, и к тому моменту, когда он сам добрался до душа, капитан уже стоял под потоками теплой очищенной воды, прикрыв глаза. Возможно, снова медитировал, восстанавливая силы и прочищая разум от ненужных мыслей. А может быть, просто наслаждался прикосновениями теплых струй, прогонявших усталость, расслаблявших ноющие мышцы.

Хедера едва заметно нахмурился, заметив несколько свежих шрамов и швов. Раны, полученные Аэтоном в Ультрамаре, заживали медленно и неохотно. Точно так же медленно сходили и синяки, оставшиеся после боя с порождениями варпа на орбите Освобождения – ледяные когти словно выдирали куски души, отнимали силы и замедляли регенерацию. Со временем Аэтон должен был восстановиться полностью. Он отделался сравнительно легко. Некоторые из его бойцов до сих пор страдали от полученных ран и сращивали сломанные ребра.

Словно услышав, о чем думает его заместитель, Шаан поморщился и потер плечо. Из-за побледневшего синяка оно казалось пыльным куском мраморной статуи, который почему-то забыли протереть.

Хедера убрал с лица влажные волосы и решительно шагнул поближе.

\- Сэр?

Желтые глаза резко распахнулись и уставились на него, не мигая. Чуть шевельнулись, фокусируясь, узкие вертикальные зрачки.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил Хедера.

Шаан помолчал, раздумчиво потирая плечо.

\- Пожалуй, да. Помоги мне помыться, если тебя не затруднит. Похоже, я немного переоценил свою готовность к интенсивным тренировкам. Правая рука совсем не слушается.

\- Как скажете, сэр, - Хедера кивнул, потянувшись к диффузору с жидким мылом. То терпко пахло чем-то кислым – липкий пот космических десантников сложно поддавался обычным моющим средствам.

Хедера разогнал мыло по рукам и, жестом велев капитану повернуться спиной, поинтересовался:

\- Где болит?

\- Везде, - ответил Шаан после паузы. Хедера, уже протянувший руки к его спине, остановился было – и, помедлив, осторожно принялся растирать бледную кожу, скользкую от испарины.

\- Мне стоило остановиться чуть раньше.

\- Это не твоя вина, - негромко ответил Аэтон, покачав головой.

\- Я твой заместитель.

\- Ты мой заместитель, а не воспитатель, Маро.

\- Вот именно, я – твой заместитель. Первый кандидат на пост капитана, если с тобой что-то случится. А я, знаешь ли, совершенно не горю желанием занимать его.

\- Я тоже не горел, - ответил Шаан.

\- Ты занял этот пост, потому что магистр назвал тебя достойным кандидатом. А я займу твой пост, только если он освободится, - Хедера невесело усмехнулся. – А я не хочу, - он обвел ладонями выпирающие лопатки, - чтобы он освобождался. Если уж вдруг – то давай, чтобы в один день, а перед этим долго и счастливо, а?

Шаан молчал, и Хедера виновато закусил губу. Шуточка вышла так себе. Да и вовсе не стоило заводить разговор на эту тему.

Шаан свой пост капитана Четвертой тоже занял, потому что тот освободился. Резко и неожиданно.

\- Извини, - ладони Хедеры скользнули по бокам на живот, чуть надавили, заставляя податься назад, и Хедера прильнул всем телом, прижался грудью к рельефной спине, коснулся губами выступающих шейных позвонков.

\- Я не сержусь, - шепот Аэтона походил на сип несвежего утопленника. – Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Ладонь Хедеры скользнула чуть ниже, но сержант тут же осекся, сообразив, что имеет в виду капитан, и отдернул руку. И, забрав с полки жесткую мочалку, принялся смывать с кожи пахучее мыло. Жидкая пена стала маслянистой, забирая вязкий пот, насыщенный едкими солями.

Обмыв плечи капитана, Хедера спустился пониже, до самой поясницы. Помедлил одно мгновение, глядя, как стекают прозрачные капли по бледной коже, запинаясь на неровностях шрамов, и продолжил омовение. Он ждал, что Аэтон остановит его, скажет, что дальше справится сам. Но тот не торопился ничего говорить, и стоял неподвижной статуей, опираясь на влажную стену ладонями.

Плеснув еще мыла на пальцы, Хедера осторожно обвел ими ягодицы капитана. Закусил губу, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не скользнуть пальцами между ними, и постарался, чтобы его прикосновения не слишком сильно походили на поглаживания.

Ему хотелось касаться еще и еще. Хотелось гладить и ласкать, хотелось услышать и увидеть обратную реакцию, но в ушах у него все еще звучало хриплое «везде», и касаться сильнее было страшно.

После того пресловутого поцелуя в апотекарионе Аэтон не подпускал его близко. Разве что к их привычным беседам во время ночных перерывов и к дневным бдениям над документами добавились редкие касания пальцев, когда кто-то из них двоих не сразу убирал руку, да парочка ни к чему не обязывающих, почти случайных объятий – Хедера как-то позволил себе опереться на плечо капитана, когда тот открыл на экране когитатора какие-то сводки и позвал его взглянуть. Шаан не стал дергать плечом и сбрасывать его руку, но не торопился отвечать.

Иногда Хедере казалось, что Аэтон чего-то боится. Или за что-то казнит себя, за какую-то непонятную, но очень сильную вину, вымораживающую его изнутри сильнее, чем когти порождений варпа.

Выражать чувства руками не получалось. Оставались только слова, и Хедера силился подобрать их, выразить то, что в принципе невозможно выразить словами.

Сейчас, глядя на жилистую, ссутуленную спину, прикоснуться хотелось еще сильнее. Огладить, размять усталые мышцы, прогнать боль, терзавшую тело капитана – раз уже нельзя было прогнать ту, что терзала его душу.

Хедера ощутил на языке привкус крови – слишком уж сильно он закусил губу, - и, спохватившись, смыл мыльную пену. А потом, набравшись храбрости, принялся осторожно массировать напряженные плечи, спустился чуть ниже, к лопаткам. Те и впрямь ощущались, как рудименты крыльев. Или наоборот, зачатки, грозившие в скором времени превратиться в полноценные конечности.

Задумавшись об этом, Хедера не сразу сообразил, что Аэтон дрожит.

Что он стоит, прижавшись лицом к тыльной стороне ладоней, не отлипающих от стены, и мелко, едва ощутимо дрожит.

Как пес, привыкший к побоям, а теперь впервые ощущавший ласку.

_«Где болит?»_

_«Везде»._

Хедера охнул и отнял руки от его спины.

\- …Тано?

Шаан несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, выпрямился и обернулся на Хедеру через плечо, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но промолчал и снова отвернулся. Хедера решительно отложил мочалку и отключил воду, словно лишая капитана последнего убежища.

\- Тано, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Я что-то не так делаю?..

Шаан выдохнул и повернулся, опираясь о стену спиной. Ярко-желтые глаза выглядели шалыми, вертикальные зрачки расширились, став почти овальными. Протянув руку, Аэтон осторожно коснулся пальцами щеки Хедеры и почти сразу же отдернул ее, как будто обжегшись.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, отводя взгляд. – Не бери в голову. Это не твоя вина. И…

\- А чья тогда, Тано? Твоя? Ты раскаиваешься в том, что подпустил меня близко? В том, что сказал тогда, в апотекарионе? В том поцелуе, будь он трижды неладен?

Аэтон нахмурился – как будто виновато, - и у Хедеры внутри заворочался ледяной комок.

Неужели он… угадал?

Все стало на места так резко, что Хедера практически услышал щелчок.

\- Конечно же, ты раскаиваешься, - проговорил он, опуская глаза на собственные пальцы, влажно блестящие в свете люменов. – Зачем такому, как ты, сближаться с таким, как я. Ты – герой, награжденный имперским лавром, а я… позор ордена, проваливший службу в Карауле Смерти, преследуемый Инквизицией. Не самая лучшая компания.

\- «Герой»? – прошипел Аэтон, мигом растеряв всю усталость. Тоска в его глазах неожиданно сменилась злостью – настолько ледяной, что у Хедеры даже холодок по спине пополз. А может быть, дело было в подключившихся системах вентиляции, выгонявших скопившийся конденсат.

\- Герой, - кивнул Хедера, глядя в желтые кошачьи глаза. – Герой, сражавшийся бок о бок с прославленными героями Ультрадесанта, помогавший им одолеть такого противника как кузнец войны Хонсю. Вентрис не справился бы с ним без твоей помощи. Герой, отыскавший неуловимого отступника, запятнавшего себя кровью наших братьев. Я могу долго перечислять твои подвиги, Аэтон, но какой в этом смысл? Разве ты сам об этом не знаешь? Разве после всего того, что ты сделал, ты не заслуживаешь немножко счастья?

Шаан смерил его долгим холодным взглядом и покачал головой.

\- Нет. – сказал он. - Не заслуживаю. То, что ты говоришь – это то, что обо мне напишут в архивах. А как оно было на самом деле, ты знаешь, Маро? Я сотню лет выслеживал того, кого любил когда-то, чтобы… что? Отвезти его на суд и полюбоваться, как его казнят? Если бы он не погиб на Калте, я бы отправил его на смерть собственными руками. Мы оба знали, чем это кончится. Он хотел поговорить со мной. Я отказался. Отказался, хотя и знал, что другого шанса у нас не будет. Я – герой? Я - палач и судья, трус… и лжец, - добавил он с горечью. – Лжец, который будет врать в лицо другим ради того, чтобы получить желаемое.

\- О чем ты… - начал было Хедера, нахмурившись. И Шаан неожиданно улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, как…

_«Где болит?»_

_«Везде»._

… как будто ему даже улыбаться было больно.

\- Я пришел к тебе тогда в апотекарион не только потому, что хотел тебя увидеть. Я пришел, потому что так было нужно, понимаешь? Так было нужно, чтобы получилось то, что должно было получиться. То, что мне хотелось получить.

Шаан говорил и говорил, - про план Шрайка, про прогнозы библиариев, про нужные вероятности. И лишь ощутив боль в ладонях, Хедера понял, что стоит, сжав кулаки так, что ногти вспарывают кожу.

\- Ты говоришь, что я заслуживаю счастья после того, что было, - закончил Шаан. - Я тоже позволил себе так думать. И в итоге воспользовался прогнозами Региса, чтобы свернуть на ту развилку, куда сильнее всего хотел попасть. Чтобы долго и счастливо, да, - добавил он с горечью.

\- А эта твоя мутация глаз… - неожиданно проговорил Хедера, - ты ими видишь хоть что-нибудь?

Шаан, обескураженный неожиданным вопросом, вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Вижу, - медленно кивнул он. – У меня повышенная светочувствительность, но я не слепой.

\- А если не слепой, - начал Хедера, отчаянно стараясь не рычать, - то почему не видишь того, что у тебя под самым носом? Почему не видишь самых очевидных вещей? Ты хотел определенного будущего. Но это _наше общее_ будущее. И _не тебе одному_ решать, каким оно будет. Если бы я его не хотел – оно бы не настало, Тано. Я бы оттолкнул тебя еще тогда. А не искал возможности вернуть тебе должок.

Наверное, Шаан хотел сказать что-то еще. Возразить, оправдаться, поспорить, убедить, или хотя бы извиниться.

Это не имело значения.

Хедера не дал ему ничего сказать. Просто положил руки на жилистые плечи, покрытые свежими шрамами, прижал покрепче к мокрой стене, как будто не давая убежать, и прильнул губами к губам – осторожно, едва ощутимо, почти так же, как сам Шаан целовал его тогда.

И лишь ощутив на своей талии чужие руки, выдохнул и подался вперед, прижимаясь всем телом, целиком отдаваясь поцелую, столь давно желанному. И не сразу понял, как оказался прижат спиной к стене, стиснутый в крепких объятиях.

Только успел подумать, что теперь – можно. Теперь можно касаться, и гладить, и обнимать, и целовать – тонкие губы, резкие скулы, впалые щеки, острый подбородок, куда попадешь.

Шаан не только внешне отличался от остальных братьев. Он совсем по-другому пах – странно, сухо и как будто пыльно, как старый пергамент в древних книгах. От него пахло горечью, сладостью и смертью, как от древнего призрака из легенд, духа-мстителя, бродячего покойника, пришедшего, чтобы утащить за собой виновника собственной гибели.

И поцелуи его были на вкус совсем иными. Сладковатыми и терпкими, все с той же колкой горчинкой. Так отдавались на языке не живые, но _жившие_ , так ощущался на самом его кончике древний воздух на кораблях, потерявшихся в имматериуме и вернувшихся спустя долгие тысячелетия.

И если бы кожа капитана оказалась ледяной, если бы обжигала пальцы нечеловеческим холодом, Хедера бы не удивился.

Но Шаан был горячим. Горячим, влажным, и слишком часто, слишком глубоко дышал, чтобы походить на мертвеца из легенд.

Хедера не помнил ни одной, в которой остановившееся сердце забилось бы снова. А сердца Аэтона бились – отчаянно, словно пытаясь перегнать друг друга.

Собственный пульс отдавался у Хедеры в ушах, его собственные сердца стучали не менее быстро и не менее отчаянно. И оба одновременно ухнули куда-то вниз, синхронно пропустили удар, когда колено Шаана оказалось у Хедеры между ног и показалось раскаленным, задев промежность.

Костлявые, узловатые пальцы Аэтона стащили с отсыревших волос Хедеры шнурок, разлохматили, впились, стискивая до боли. Хедера и сам в ответ запустил пальцы в мокрую черную гриву капитана, прочесывая, убирая их прочь с лица, обнажая резкие, словно скальпелем вырезанные скулы – и снова поцеловал, еще дольше и еще крепче.

\- Ты что-то говорил про тренировки у слетков, - напомнил Хедера с улыбкой, когда они с Аэтоном прервались, чтобы отдышаться. Капитан усмехнулся.

\- Опасаешься, что нас кто-нибудь застукает?

\- Не хотелось бы, чтобы на нас кто-то таращился.

\- Не думал, что ты такой стеснительный, - поддел его Аэтон. – Неожиданная черта для Солари.

Хедера фыркнул.

\- Мне нечего стесняться, Тано. А уж собственных чувств – тем более. Не вижу ничего предосудительного в любви… - он подался вперед, привлек капитана к себе и прошептал, едва касаясь губами чужого уха:

\- …но я совершенно не желаю, чтобы кто-то таращился _на тебя_. Мы, Солари, ужасные собственники, знаешь? И я не желаю делить тебя ни с кем.

\- Даже с братьями по ордену? – Аэтон улыбнулся уголком рта и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Хедера взял его лицо двумя ладонями, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза.

\- Да хоть с самим магистром, - отрезал он.

Аэтон прыснул, кажется, в красках представив себе лицо Шрайка.

\- Мне, как капитану, положены отдельные удобства, - сообщил он, снова поднимая глаза на Хедеру. – В том числе и отдельный душ, если пожелаешь продолжить, кхм… омовение.

\- Идем, - кивнул Хедера, с видимой неохотой выпуская его из объятий. – Тем более, что с омовением мы еще не закончили, а в отдельных покоях его… куда удобнее совершать.

Он нарочито-демонстративно закусил губу, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и с удовольствием заметил, как синеватых впалых щеках предательски заиграл едва заметный румянец.

Аэтон как-то слишком уж поспешно кивнул и, отвернувшись, направился прочь, чтобы забрать со стойки полотенце.

\- И я буду трогать тебя _везде_ , - добавил Хедера ему в костлявую спину, не сомневаясь, что на этот раз капитан точно покраснел до самых ушей. – _Везде_ , Тано.

_Пока оно не перестанет болеть._


End file.
